


Meeting My Best Friend.

by Ellenthered



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Rouge and frosch meet up, Slight angst major cute, Who doesnt love our frog frosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: Basically just my thoughts on how Rouge meets Frosch and how Frosch got his pink frog suit.It's a little sad but mostly just kinda cute and adorable.(Also Sting and Rouge 100% live together. You can take that as you will.)
Kudos: 2





	Meeting My Best Friend.

Rouge sat up suddenly in bed, breathing in deeply as he looked around his room. Anyone who wasn't in the guild would say that it looked like no one even lived in his room, at least in contrast to Stings' who's room looked like an explosion went off in it. Honestly Rouge wasn't entirely sure how Sting found anything in there.  
His room was neat, everything had a place and everything was in its place.  
The dragon slayer sighed and glanced at his best friend and partner Frosch, the exceed was still asleep.  
"Good" Rouge thought as he slipped out of bed and made his way to the window. "No need to wake him for that old dream."  
Even though Rouge knew now that he hadn't in fact killed Skiadrum, that it had just been an experiment of his fathers to make him stronger, the dreams still haunted him. He knew Sting had them too sometimes, Rouge could hear him tossing and Lector trying to get him to wake up late at night. The shadow dragon slayer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, glancing back at Frosch when he ribbited in his sleep and unable to help the small smile that lifted his lips.  
His partner, the cat who wanted to be a frog.  
Carefully Rouge lay back down, placing a hand on Froschs' back as he remembered the day they had met as well as the day that Frosch finally was able to be a frog.

++

Rouge wandered the forest, trying not to cry. He had done it, Skiadrum has asked him to help, had asked him to kill, and he had. He hadn't wanted too but his father was sick and only a dragon slayer could kill a dragon and...and Skiadrum had asked him to.  
But now he was alone, had been for months, and he was pretty sure that Sting and Weisslogia lived somewhere on this mountain. In fact he was positive of it.  
"So why haven't I found them yet."  
The young dragon slayer sighed and rubbed his eyes, forcing back his tears. He would find them. 

Eventually he had to stop for the night, it was getting too dark even for his excellent vision to properly climb the progressively steeper hill. He settled on a small lake as his spot for the night, the water was clean and clear and there were plenty of berry bushes around it for him to eat from. It was a good spot over all, the course of bull frogs and crickets providing a nice soundtrack to Rouges dinner and quickly lulled him into sleep.  
The moon was high in the sky when he woke, Skiadrum's name on his lips and chest heaving in terror and pain. Slowly Rouge forced his breathing back to normal, forced himself to remember that Skiadrum needed him to do it and that with out him his father would have died a slow and painful death. It wasn't like he had wanted to. He closed his eyes again, listening to the frogs croak away in the dark when he heard something that was most certainly not a frog.  
"Ribbit."  
The sound was too high pitched for the bull frogs of the lake.  
"Ribbit."  
It was getting closer along with a soft thump like the creature was hopping.  
"Ribbit."  
Rouge called on his magic. Whatever this thing was it might be dangerous.  
"Ribbit."  
A small green cat hopped in to the ring of light cast by Rouges dying fire and the slayers hand dropped in surprise.  
"Ribbit." Large round eyes blinked up at the young man as they studied each other. "Hello."  
Rouge jumped when the cat talked, surprised more them scared.  
"Um...hello?"  
The cat hopped closer, another ribbit leaving it as it settled by Rouges leg.  
"Can Frosch stay here? Birds in the trees like to eat little frogs but they don't like fire."  
"I um...Yes?" Rouge looked down at the cat, apparently calling itself Frosch, and frowned. "So why are you worried about frog eating birds?"  
"Because Frosch is a frog."  
Rogue blinked, this little cat thought it was a frog. "Alright." He lay back down, paused for a moment and sat back up to throw a few more sticks on the fire. "To keep the birds away."  
Frosch smiled up at Rouge and lay down next to him, ribbiting a few times before falling asleep.  
When morning came and Rouge started out again Frosch hopped along after him, startling the young dragon slayer but when he asked all the cat said was.  
"Frosch likes you."

It was two more months before Rouge and Frosch finally made it to a town, this confused Rouge. He knew these mountains, Skiadrum and he flew over them all the time to visit Sting and Weisslogia and he never noticed a town in them before. But before he could figure out how he could miss this he caught a very familiar scent.  
"Sting!" Rouge started to race away but stopped, turning back to see Frosch slowly hopping after him. "Come on Frosch, lets go." He knelt down to scoop up his "frog" and pushing his way through the crowd as he tracked down the scent of his friend.  
It didn't take long because it appeared that Sting never changed, he was calling after some thugs that were running away.  
"Yeah and don't you forget it! No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!" Rouge smiled softly, waiting for Sting to notice him as the adults around him muttered about street kids and violence. The blond dragon slayer dusted off his pants and turned to a small red cat with a grin. "See Lector. They weren't so tough, all you gotta do is make sure they can't get a hit in and you're sure to win."  
"That was awesome Sting!" The red cat jumped a bit. "You have to show me how to do that kick sometime!"  
Sting was about to respond when he finally turned and saw Rouge, he jaw dropped and then he grinned.  
"Rouge! I knew we'd find each other some day!" He jogged over to the black haired dragon slayer, pausing when he noticed Frosch. "So you got a cat too?"  
"Frosch is a frog." Frosch kicked his legs gently, smiling up at Sting. "And you're a person."  
Sting blinked, looking back at Rouge who shrugged. He had come to accept that Frosch thought he was a frog and thought it best to just leave it at that.  
"Yes I am a person." Sting shook his head. "Come on, you gotta meet Lector."  
Sting pulled Rouge and Frosch over to the small red cat he had been talking to earlier, introducing them and insisting they all go get something to eat.  
Everything was going well, Rouge was finally feeling at ease again after so many months, when Lector told Frosch he was a cat.  
"No. Frosch is a frog. Like you."  
"Listen buddy, I don't know what world you've been living in, but you and I. We're cats." Frosch just shook his head and Lector sighed. "Look here." Lector hopped off his chair and Frosch followed suit, hopping slowly after the cat to the windows. "Okay, look at my reflection. See? I'm a cat."  
"Frosch think so too."  
Lector paused, shrugged and continued.  
"Now look at you. See, aside from the color and our eyes we look the same right."  
"Frosch think so too."  
"So we're both cats."  
Frosch blinked, blinked again, and then blinked again.  
He then turned and ran back to Rouge crying, leaving Lector standing there baffled as Frosch jumped into Rouges arms.  
"Uh...you okay Frosch?"  
Frosch didn't answer and Rouge looked at Sting, helpless as his new friend sobbed in his arms. Sting just shrugged watched Lector jump back up onto his chair.

Frosch cried for three days and Rouge felt helpless, Sting didn't know how to help and even Lector apologizing and saying he was mistaken didn't stop anything.  
So now Rouge was wandering around town trying to find something, anything, to make Frosch smile again. He tried to remember what made Frosch happy in the two months they had traveled together, and all he could think of was being like a frog.  
And that was ruined now.  
Rouge sighed and ducked into a shop, looking through the random items until he saw something.  
"That's perfect!"

Rouge sat next to the lump of blankets that was Frosch on the bed, gently putting his hand on the pile.  
"Hey Frosch. I got you something." Frosch peaked out from under the blankets and Rouge held up a small pink frog costume. "What do you think?"  
Frosch blinked and smiled.  
"It's for Frosch?"  
"Yeah. Maybe if you looked like a frog then no one would ever think you're a cat again."  
"Frosch thinks so too!"

++

Frosch stirred under Rouges hand, yawning and blinking up at Rouge.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
"Yeah. but I'm okay Frosch. You're here with me."  
"Yeah. Frosch thinks so too."


End file.
